


Let's Do Some Living

by gaiarheahera



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer of Giles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: An unlikely pair attract attention at the prom.





	Let's Do Some Living

**Author's Note:**

> rippergiles encouraged me to turn my Summer of Giles 2019 artwork into a fic. I was inspired!
> 
> un-beta'd 
> 
> Lyrics and title from Wild Horses, The Sunday's cover

As he spoke, congratulating his slayer, he saw her. The image of radiance. 

He was a complete hypocrite. He’d been disparaging of his younger replacement for his infatuation with this teenage goddess. Yet, here he was, in the exact same boat as that buffoon. 

There she was, his celestial beauty, in her form fitted glittering gown. Her smile shone the brightest and her dazzling hazel eyes sparkled as they met his across the gym. 

She began her slow, sensual glide towards him and the entire world faded away. His world consisted of the lights, the music and her. 

“Hey.” she began, quieter than her usual manner. She looked him up and down, eyes widening and a smile curving her lips, “I always knew you’d look good out of all that tweed.” 

She grinned at him and he smiled too - the radiance of her smile was contagious in that moment. 

“You look… spectacular.” he breathed, unable to express in words the way to describe how he saw her. Her smile grew, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks as she read every unspoken word in his eyes. 

“Dance with me, Rupert.” she whispered. 

“It would be my pleasure, Cordelia.” he murmured. 

His slayer had departed, unnoticed, with a slightly confused and saddened expression before she found her star-crossed lover. 

The red-headed couple in the crowd smiled and spoke in hushed tones as they saw the dark haired couple sway on the dance floor, oblivious to the odd looks several attendees were sending their way. 

Who the most unlikely pairing was on the dance floor was anyone’s guess. But for that night, the motley crew celebrated. They celebrated life and love, the hope of a future they were determined to fight for, no matter the odds against them. And so, the ex-vengeance demon and the human, the witch and the werewolf, the vampire and the slayer, and the librarian and the cheerleader danced. 

  


_Let’s do some living after we die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday_

_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday_


End file.
